


Say You Will

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, rarepair_shorts's Summer Wishlist Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: The words just slipped out.





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLestrangeMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/gifts).

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Written for sirmioneforever for the RarePairShorts 2019 Summer Wishlist Event.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Still panting, Sirius settled down half next to, half on top of, Hermione. Hermione's neck was sweaty. _All_ of Hermione was sweaty.

Sirius nuzzled against her and ran his hand through Hermione's curly, wild hair. He always loved how it looked after sex, and today was no different.

He loved getting sweaty with Hermione. He nibbled on Hermione's neck and smiled at her little noises of contentment.

Merlin, Sirius would never get tired of this. He would never tire of _her_.

He lifted his head and Hermione looked at him while idly combing her fingers through Sirius's hair. She wore this perfect look of content on her face.

"We should get married," Sirius said.

Hermione's hand stopped mid-stroke. She was frozen, eyes wide.

Sirius wanted to say something, but didn't know what. The words had slipped from his mouth before he even realised it.

"What?" Hermione said eventually, her fingers moving again.

"I just thought... I don't know. Forget it."

"You propose to me and then tell me to forget it?"

"The idea just...popped into my head."

Hermione looked incredulous and arched a brow at him.

Hermione's hand continued its path through his hair while Sirius lightly stroked Hermione's arm, planting little kisses on her collarbone.

There was really no reason to change anything. Sirius was perfectly content the way things were. The two of them had turned from friends to something more shortly after she had finished at Hogwarts. They never talked about the future, they only ever focused on the present. He had no idea where that had come from in the first place.

"Don't you want to hear my answer?"

Sirius didn't say anything, but he might have held his breath—a little.

"Yes, I'd like to marry you," Hermione said softly.

Sirius turned to look at her. Hermione gazed back, a soft smile on her face.

Sirius's answering smile soon turned into a grin as he rolled on top of his...fiancé. And since it was never too soon for round two, they celebrated.


End file.
